Five Nights With Alice
by Squee page 394
Summary: Alice Spencer gets a new job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. What can go wrong?
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is hellraiser, five nights at Freddy's, doctor who or LOTR including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot. Remember everyone, it's fiction!:

Five Nights With Alice

Prologue

5 months earlier, Alice was walking around wherever she may roam to find herself in front of the best re-opening place that she could hope to stumble upon. 'The re-opening of FreddyFazbear Pizzeria. Fun for the whole family. NOW HIGHERING!' The flyer on the building said. Alice's eyes lit up like fireworks. She always dreamed of working at a place where she can be with her favorite food, pizza. Of course she signed up for the job.

She was nervous signing an application without Myra. Myra normally wrights down everything for her cause her reading level is not too high. She scratched her head. Her crimson hair got all tangled in with her fingers. It took a minute but she managed to get them untangled. She turned in the resume.

5 months later: "Ahh shit." She looks at Myra, both slightly upset about having to leave her sister again and worried about getting hit in the back of the head for ditching her so soon. Taking a deep breath she sighs. "I got to go to work." Alice told her sister.

The reaction she got from Myra was better than she had expected. There was no pain involved at all. "Awe man! I just found you a few hours ago and you have to leave again. Alright, well, I'll find work. I have to do SOMETHING with my oodles amount of time," Myra told her twin and they went their separate ways again. Only this time, Myra was most definitely awake during this parting. It was less rude of Alice to leave while she was aware of it happening. That and she was curious as to why Alice's boss called.

Alice then went to her new job. How did she get there, by flight of course. She flew to the location and walked into the new and improved Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria with much delight. She hasn't had work in years. It's been a while since she had a job. Ever since the Chinnard incident. Alice's eyes lit up when she saw the toys and balloons. Even the animatronics were amazing to her.

"This place" She said to herself.

"Hello! You must be Alice Spencer!" The owner of the Pizzeria said.

"Yes! This place is amazing! I'm gonna be working here?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes well, you will be our nightshift. You won't see most of any of the action. Sorry to inform you, but hey you got the job! You will be our security. I'm gonna ask you one thing if that's fine?" The boss asked.

"Sure ok." She said sounding a bit disappointed.

"You know how to work a camera right?" He asked.

"Yeah, Recording and taking pictures are my thing." Alice slightly lied.

"Alright. You start at midnight tonight. I'll have one of the workers to phone you in when you get in." The boss said and started walking away.

"Wait!" Alice said frantically.

"What?" The boss questioned.

"Can I eat pizza as I work?" She asked curiously.

The boss looked at her and smiled. "Yes you may."

At eleven o'clock, Alice started to get ready for her first day at work. She put her lucky muse shirt on under her security jacket. Her plad jeans, red converse she stole from the 10th Doctor after they were filled with radiation, stripped socks and her lucky rings that glows blue when orcs are near. She put her hair in pigtails. She decided that she didn't want red hair anymore so she made it rainbow color. She looked over at the clock and it read eleven fifty-one. She then looked in the mirror.

"Alright. I'm ready for work. I'm ready for Freddy."

**Authors note: I make no profit from this. It's just a fun idea. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Phone Call

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is Five Nights at Freddy's including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot. Remember everyone, it's fiction!:

Chapter 1: The Phone Call

Alice arrived at the Pizzeria around 2 minute before her shift. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door. She walked inside the establishment and looked around. "Wow" she thought. "This place reminds me of home." She said aloud as she started to walk to the back room. The dark, narrow hallway seemed slightly claustrophobic. She turned to the right to see a bigger hallway leading to the security room.

"Oh bless." Alice said out loud.

She ran down the hall to her new desk. There was a metal fan that's been set on rotate, a flashlight, a telephone and a few stacks of papers. In both corners of the room were what looked to be TVs or monitors? Alice also noticed that there were vents on the left and right of her. She loves vents. She loves to hide from trouble in vents.

She brought with her a snack box and took out a stripped soda cup, a cup lid and a straw. She then poured out her favorite named brand soda into the cup and took a sip. She then set that on the desk. She thought to herself "If Myra saw this desk right now she would have a fit cause there are way too many things on it. Just then, the phone started to ring. It rang four or five times before Alice finally picked it up.

"Hello? Hello hello!" The voice on the phone asked.

"Hello!" Alice replied.

"Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path." The man on the phone told Alice.

"Oh Ok! Tell me these important things I need to know." Alice said excitedly.

"Uh, now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company...uhh, that old restaurant WAS kinda left to rot for quite a while. But uh, I want to reassure you Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun, and above all, safety. They spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day, ha! Isn't that neat...?"The phone guy explained.

"That is awesome! I didn't know about the other place but DUDE! The animatronics walk around freely? That is neat!" She expressed how amazing it is to her. She is always so excited for anything.

"Haha, but most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Hey, we should be paying them to guard you!" He joked a bit.

"Maybe they should" Alice joked back.

"Uh, now that being said, no new system is without its...kinks. Uh, you're only the second guard to work at that location...uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about...conditions...uh we switched him over to the day shift, so, hey! Lucky you, right?' the phone guy explained

"Yeah…lucky me." Alice started to think about her choices.

"Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that...the robots were never given a proper 'night mode,' so when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go and try to find where the people are, in which case, that's your office. So, our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the prize counter, and is rigged to be wound up remotely, so just every once in a while, switch over to the prize counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to effect all the animatronics, but it does effect...one of them." He explained more.

"Oh ok, WAIT? ONE OF THEM? What does that mean?" Alice's concern grew.

*cough* "Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution! You see, there may be a minor...glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without its costume on, and wanting to stuff you into a suit...so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head! Problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on as for long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in will wander back out." He went on ignoring Alice's concerns

"You mean they could possibly come in and…"She trailed off noticing the Freddy head and was immediately at awe.

"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the quirky modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close. But hey, you have a light, and even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot, so don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it...uh, you should be golden! Otherwise, put on the Freddy head, if you need too, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake!" He told Alice.

"Ok. I won't let you or Fazbear Entertainment down!" Alice said syked for the job at hand.

"Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow!" The phone guy said and hung up before Alice could say good bye.


	3. Chapter 2: Snapped

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is Five Nights at Freddy's including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot. Remember everyone, it's fiction!:

Chapter 2:Snapped

Alice looked at the phone for a little while until she heard a sound coming from one of the vents. She quickly looked at the monitors to see if any of the animatronics moved. Luckily they haven't moved an inch. She checked the room where the puppet reside. Quickly she remembered to wind up the box to keep the thing at bay.

"This job is hard," Alice said to herself. She seriously doesn't like hard jobs, they're never easy to do!

As she said that, she heard a loud clanking noise from down the hall. Alice grabbed the flash light and pointed it towards the sound. She froze at the sight of one of the animatronics standing at the end of the hall. It should not have been there.

"Hello, spooky," she whispered. Alice was getting a bad feeling about this job. Myra would know what to do about her bad feelings. Sometimes they actually were worthy of being noted and dealt with instead of like that one time when Alice thought the popcorn in her bucket at the theater was crowing black hair and was devouring all her popcorn but that was all just in her head Myra said.

The overwhelming feeling of everything she was in charge of was taking a toll on her. She looked at the list of animatronics and realized that what she was staring at earlier seemed to be the remains of Mangle. She was terrified. She has seen cenobites that had nothing to them but mush and no skin but meat. Thick layers of bloody meat with no skin, Cenobites are fucking filthy without skin! This was its own different hell. She preferred the Cenobites.

Alice was slightly terrified. Nah, fuck that she could be honest, she was fucking petrified. There was something about them that terrified her to the bone. Something about them getting to you and possibly stuffing you into one of the suites creeps her out. Just as the thought crossed her mind she heard another clinking noise coming through the vents again.

Alice's first thought was to go into the vents to hide from danger like she always does. So she did, not quite thinking through exactly why the sound was in the vent. She crawled into the left vent from the hallway she was standing in and half way down the vent she ran into what was named balloon boy. His attire was that of a childs red and blue vertically striped hat with a fan on it and a matching shirt. Freakishly red spots adorned his cheeks that made him all the more terrifying to her. She did not like dolls at all and he looked like one. He said "HI." Alice replied with a "Hello" to be polite so that she would not get smacked in the back of the head and backed out of the vent as quickly as she possibly could.

There was nowhere safe for Alice to run to. She was afraid for her life that they would catch her, of this she was sure. She thought to herself that this could be the last time she could ever be alive. She's been trying to die almost her whole life but right now she didn't want that. She didn't want to die. Most of all she did not want to die by some fucking freaky animatronics! Getting trampled by a stampede was less scary.

She closed her eyes for a second and opened them back up. Toy Bonnie was standing in front of her at the foot of the desk in the room she'd ran to. She thought to herself at that moment, "Awww it's so cute" Then the after thought was "OH FUCK I'M NOT HIDDEN!"

They stared at each other for a few minutes. It seemed like eternity. Alice knew now what was going to happen. She looked at the monitor seeing that it said error at the bottom of the screen and Alice dreaded this moment for her life will possibly be no more.

Alice looked at the time and saw it was 3am. She took a drink of her Root Beer that she'd pulled out of her pants and let out a sigh, for she knew what's going to happen. She looked up from the desk and saw that Toy Bonnie had a friend with them. They had brought along Toy Chica into the mix.

"OK, I'm ready, do your worst," Alice told the both of the animatronics.

They both moved closer towards Alice, grabbing her and pulling her over the desk. Alice screamed as the animatronics dragged her to the back room where they had all the animatronic suits. Alice was kicking and screaming the whole way there.

Once they reached the backroom Toy Bonnie took more of a hold of Alice while Toy Freddy arrived to open the door. Once the door opened, Alice smelt a familiar smell. The smell of death. She knew this was going to be unpleasant so she thought of the first thing she can at that moment. She turned off the connection with her sister Myra. Myra would have been PISSED if she didn't and the thought of meeting her in Hell after it was over was not a happy thought.

Toy Chica grabbed one of the suits that was in the corner and opened it. Alice knew what was happening and started to struggle to brake free. The closer that they got to putting her into the suit the more of a struggle she made. The animatronics manhandled Alice into the closest animatronic suit, which by the way had spring locks in it.

It took about 20 minutes to get her inside the damned thing. Once inside Alice started to cry from all the pain of the parts inside the suits digging into her flesh and bleeding her out. It was time to put the helmet on her. She couldn't stop the tears from falling and forming. They put the helmet on Alice and an immediate snap from the spring locks went off all over her body. Again, this was a different kind of hell for her and there wasn't a Matthew Bellamy poster in sight to make it better.


End file.
